Twenty Years Dame
by Syn'ri
Summary: Tsuna and Haru married a year after the Ten Years later in the future! Now, join him and his family to a reunion of friends and family as his kids, his wife, and life prove to him just how dame he really is. Chapter One: Introducing Sawada Haku!


**Disclaimer: **Oh, the possibilities if I actually did own Katekyo! Well, I don't and I won't, so there!

**AN: **Just a little something to add to the Haru/Tsuna section since I find some pride in knowing it is bigger than the Tsuna/Kyoko section. And I plan to keep it that way.

**Special Thanks To: **Neospice12! Her Hibari/Haru story called _Be On Guard, Kids Learn Quickly _inspired me to write this, and a lot of what is going to happen! I am sorry for taking so many of your ideas *sobs*! But, it was so cute!

00000

"Haku!"

Came a loud exclaim as a small girl came barreling through the patio doors towards a small slightly trembling orange lion cub.

The young lion cub looked to and fro trying to find an escape route, but he only felt his little body shiver more as his back met the wall. The little girl grinning manically with her eyes shrouded in darkness as a small gleam hit her left eye.

"Ne, Narsu-chan! It is not nice to wun from Haku-chan like d'hat!"

The little girl exclaimed as she walked towards the small cub in a towering stance. Her orange onesie pajamas littered with little lion cubs and the simulated mane oh so similar to his own atop her head doing little to stop the tiny beast from quivering. A small tuff of tyrian purple hair sticking out as she leaned in.

"G-gao..." The cub shuddered out cautiously before the little girl launched herself at the animal. Catching him in her grubby clutches as he tried to escape.

"G-gao! Gao!"

The animal protested as her hands worked their way into his jaws before stretching his cheeks in the simulation of a smile. Not noticing the animals slight whimper as a small tear escaped his pearly orange left eye.

"Come on, Narsu-chan! Pway with Haku-chan!"

The little girl exclaimed loudly as she bounced the animal up and after she positioned herself rather comfortably on the floor. Her little chubby legs sticking out from either side of her as she bounced the poor whimpering animal as she sang a song she had just come up with.

"Narsu pway with Haku! Haku pway with Narsu! Asobu! Asobu! Natsu smi-ley smi-ley!" The little girl sang along with the 'Ring Around The Rosy' melody when she heard another pair of barreling feet coming towards her.

"Hiiiie! H-Haku...," Her father asked as he panted lightly and all Haku did was look up with eyes a color similar to his own whenever he was in hyper-mode. Her orbs were just a bit darker, and his breath was taken away as always at he stared in something akin to a mirror.

His eyes, his nose, his facial structure, and there, right there, her mother's smile. It was only after she flashed him a smile that only her and her mother could give he had the courage to react. Not willing to admit that his own daughter intimidated him, Tsuna began scolding her once he heard the pleading...

"G-g-gao..."

Noticing a moment later a pleading Natsu in her hands as she continued to stretch the poor cub's cheeks to Kingdom Come.

"H-Haku! Stop! How many times have a told you not to play so rough?"

Tsuna asked with his face twisted in a grimace as he snatched up the little four year old girl who easily fit in his large hands as she tilted her head at him reminiscent to only her mother while still holding the suffering Natsu.

"Hahiiie! But Kaa-chan and S-Sora-chan went out to get some more ingwedents for today's rewunion wiff d'he Gourdens! Haku-chan, no have anyone else to pway wiff! And Dame-Tou-san always t'inks Haku-chan pways too rough!"

Haku said in a toddler language as the small tail attached to her onesy went slack and drooped a little as she pouted at her father who wore a look of shock.

"Hiiiie! I told you to stop listening to those Sasagawa kids!"

Tsuna said as he twitched with a red face as he continued to hold his daughter at arms length. He was trying really hard not to think how cute she looked in her Natsu pajama set as she continued to pout and tilt her lion's mane this way and that. It was so adorable he almost melted, but being reminded of his shortcomings by his four year old daughter helped to keep him in focus.

"Humph, I don' even know what dame means, but evewy time I go over Ryohei-jii's and Hana-baa's, Kyoku-chan always calls you that!"

(Yes, Ryohei went there! It is short for Kyokugen or Kyoukugen a.k.a extreme, which ever floats your boat, and also it is oh so close to Kyoko! The best of both worlds!)

"And then, Hana-baa always says d'hat Kyoku-chan is wucky you aren' her Ojii-chan! Tou-chan, what does d'hat mean?"

"Ehhhh!"

Tsuna yelled out as he began to cry anime tears and cry out for his wife as his daughter just watched him from the security of his palms. Poor Natsu having been forgotten and still hanging from Haku chubby finger tips.

"H-Haru~! H-Haru~..." He continued to cry out, and then as if his hyper intuition was on high alert...

"Hahi! What Tsuna-kun? What is going on? Why are you crying?"

Haru asked as she walked in with bags in her hands as she stared at Tsuna. Their six year old son, Sora, peeking from behind his mother's leg. A mini version of Tsuna with eyes befitting of Haru, watching in horror as his father, his hero, sobbed.

"Hiiie? W-why is Tou-chan crying, desu?"

"H-hahi, u-ummm, So-chan why don't you go put the groceries away, and Kaa-chan will join you in couple of moments, ne?"

Haru asked as she tried to save her husband the embarrassment.

Sora only looked up at his mother questioningly, but when he was met with one of her patented smiles, he felt his own face lightening up with a shy smile as he agreed. Eager to please his mother.

"H-hai Kaa-chan! I will put up the groceries like a good boy! You don't even have to help me! I know where everything goes! Even though, I c-can't really reach the c-cabinets...b-but no worries! I won't try and do that o-on my own...I'll leave that to you, desu! And be a good boy just for K-chan, desu!"

Sora babbled as his newly lengthening arms took one of Haru's bags. Still not big enough to take both as he ran off to the kitchen while continuing to babble. Haru only looked after him with a smile before she heard a loud crash in the kitchen followed by a frightened...

"H-hiiie!'

And a series of other noises before the commotion in the kitchen settled down and a lone can of tuna came rolling out of the kitchen. Wobbling slightly before settling and being followed by a slightly strained...

"Daijōbuda, d-desu~!

Sora called out, and Haru could only sweat drop. Not too worried since she was so used to things like that after being married to Tsuna for ten years. If it was quiet, then she would worry, but if he could at least talk, then he would be just fine.

Tsuna must have felt the same since he gave her a sheepish smile between his tears. Knowing that it was all from his side of the family.

"Haru doesn't know what is going on, desu..."

Haru started as she put down her other grocery bag for Sora to get later before she slowly walked over and pried an unconscious Natsu from Haku's fingers as the small girl slightly squirmed in her father's arms to reach for him. And when she noticed her small protests weren't getting anywhere she looked up at her father with a puppy dog pout.

Tsuna started to cave, but once he felt a chill creep up his back, he looked at his wife to see an ice cold glare fogging off her in a small mist. And his arm unconsciously tightened around a pouting Haku who gave up in a huff after feeling her father shiver.

"But, today is to be treated like a Haru Appreciation Day! Haru does not have as much time to hang out with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan anymore because of you!"

Haru said as she pointed at Haku and Tsuna accusingly, and both looked at each other before pointing at themselves and then pointing at the other in accusation.

"And today will go off without a hitch! Haru will have her day, and if anyone ruins it..."

Tsuna and even small little Haku gulped as Tsuna held her protectively in the nook of his arm. Either for protection, or as a shield, Haru did not know. But she did not really care.

"I am inviting Reborn-chan..."

"Hiiiiiiie!"

"And Haretsu-chan..."

"Hahiiie! Not Gakidera!"

"To visit."

"Hiiiie!"

"Hahiiie!"

Both father and daughter exclaimed as they clung to each other. Eying Haru as if they were two kicked puppies.

"Now, you two, do I make myself clear?"

"H-hai!"

"Hahie...h-hahai!"

Both agreed with little to no hesitation as Haku trembled in her onesy, and Tsuna trembled in his shirt and jeans. Both looking to be put permanently in their place as they faced Haru.

"Good! Now, let me go check on So-chan...it's been awfully quiet in there...a little too quiet..."

Haru said as she made to go find her son as she unconsciously petted a sleeping Natsu who snuggled into her breast. When Haku stopped her.

"Hahiie! Kaa-chan! Wait! Haku has a question!"

Haku said as her miniature arms hung loosely over Tsuna's own. Her face screwed up in curious concentration.

"Hahi! S-sure Haku-chan. You can ask Kaa-chan anything..."

Haku just looked at her from her position before she tilted her head at her mother. Smiling all the way as she asked...

"If Tou-chan was to be Kyoku-chan's Jii-chan,...how would d'hat work out? Because Haku-chan has been t'inking..."

Tsuna's blood went cold as Haru's face screwed up slightly confused. Before understanding dawned on her...her face turning red...with anger as steam started to leave her ears. Her eyes now resting on a blubbering Tsuna.

"Hiiiie! W-wha...y-you...I-I...H-hiie!"

"Oh, and what have you come up with Haku-chan? I really want to hear this!"

Haru said as she walked towards a slowly retreating Tsuna. Her eyes shrouded in darkness with a small gleam. Reminiscent of her daughter earlier that day.

"Haku-chan has been t'inking! And the only way d'hat can happ'n is if Tou-chan..."

"Hai~...?"

Haru asked as she continued to approach Tsuna.

"And Kyoko-baa..."

Tsuna gulped as he shrunk a little from Haru's glare. Becoming less than two feet tall as she stood over him and an oblivious Haku...who just kept talking.

"were..."

Sweat dripped down his face.

"Siblings!"

Pause.

Realization.

Freedom.

When...

"Or d'ey could be mawwied and kiss and hug like d'ey do when evuh Tou-chan dwops me off to pway wiff Nii-chan."

All hell broke loose.

"H-Hahi! SAWADA~~~!"

"*sobs* H-Haru-chan~~~..."

And poor little Sora was left forgotten as he remained passed out under a chair he mistakeningly knocked over during the previous commotion. Looking positively adorable and...dame.

0000

**AN:** Cute isn't it! I thought so! It is obvious whose kids are whose! And sorry for those who got tired of Haku's cutesy talk. I started earlier in the Chapter, and realized too late it would be inconsistent to stop. It may not appear next Chapter.

Haretsu was the hardest name for me to find. Sora, corny I know, but I like it. You are luckyhe was not Tsuharuna or Hatsunaru or something like that because he almost was. If it has of been up to Haru, he would have been. Kyoku...lol, that was easy, but Haretsu, I was between...

Hyosuke: Helpful Soldier (Because this is Hayato's son, you know he has to be the Juudaime's little right hand man.)

Hiroto: Firefly (Because bombs and dynamite are flying fire, duh! Lol...)

Hibaku: Bomb (Haha, lol!)

I settled for Haretsu though, which means Explosion! I think it fit better.

Haku: Pure/White/Or Snow

Sora: Sky

Kyoku: Extreme (Lol, I can't wait to write about her! You'll see why!)


End file.
